LE POUVOIR DU LYS
by Saewin
Summary: Harry a 16 ans. Il vient de terminer sa 5ème année à Poudlard et rentre au 4, Privet Drive pour les grandes vacances. Ses vacances se passent mal, comme tous les ans. Sauf que cette année il ne peut rejoindre ni Ron, ni Hermione qui sont partis en vacances avec leurs parents. L'été est chaud et Harry est desséché, littéralement: Les mains sèches, la peau brûlante. Est-ce normal?


Bonjour tout le monde!

Avant tout je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de bêta-lectrice/eur pour le moment. Il se peut donc que certaines fautes d'orthographe se soient insidieusement cachées dans ce texte et que quelques tournures de phrases ne soient pas des plus gracieuses. Je tiens à vous présenter d'avance mes excuses.

Disclaimer: Tout (ou presque) appartient à J.K. ROWLING.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Sae

* * *

**LE POUVOIR DU LYS**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - UNE CHALEUR ÉTOUFFANTE**

Il se réveilla en sursaut puis regarda sa montre : 8h15. Mince ! Il était en retard. Tante Pétunia allait bientôt se lever et le petit déjeuner n'était pas prêt. Sautant du lit, il s'habilla sommairement d'un T-Shirt sale et d'un short trois fois trop large pour lui, ajusté à sa taille par des lanières provenant d'une ancienne chemise de son oncle.

Sans prendre le temps de se regarder dans un miroir, il descendit les escaliers en prenant bien soin d'éviter la marche grinçante pour ne pas réveiller sa tante. Elle avait le sommeil très léger.

En silence, il fit cuire des œufs, du bacon et prépara le café. Une fois que ce fut fait, il attrapa une boîte de beans sur l'étagère et l'ouvrit. Les beans étaient le plat préféré de sa tante au petit déjeuner. Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait manger une telle substance aussi tôt dans la journée mais il s'y était fait et savait très bien que si ses haricots n'étaient pas sur la table, il se ferait remarquer. Et il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Sa tante arriva juste au moment où il terminait les préparatifs.

Etant en retard, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer une tartine et ne mangerait donc rien de la matinée. Il but un grand verre d'eau avant que son oncle et son cousin n'entrent dans le salon puis entreprit de quitter la pièce. Malheureusement ce n'était pas son jour et, arrivé à la porte, il se retrouva face à face avec son oncle. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer mais le mal était fait et son oncle agita une feuille, longue comme un bras, listant une série de corvées à effectuer au cours de la journée.

Il survola la liste du regard et ne put que constater les dégâts: en plus d'être interminable, elle ne comportait que des corvées situées dans le jardin où régnait déjà une chaleur étouffante.

Prenant son mal en patience, il sortit dans le jardin et commença par effectuer les tâches situées au centre du jardin, espérant ainsi avoir fini quand le soleil serait à son zénith et pouvoir se mettre à l'ombre. Il alla chercher le sécateur dans la remise puis s'attela à tailler les rosiers.

Vers midi, il dut délaisser la tâche qu'il avait entamée pour aller préparer le dîner, un poulet au curry. Une fois le dîner préparé, servi et la vaisselle faite et après avoir préparé un sandwich et l'avoir mangé en quatrième vitesse, il reprit rapidement son travail. Il allait tout faire pour finir ses corvées avant le dîner et ne pas énerver son oncle plus qu'il ne l'était.

Quelques heures plus tard, il taillait la haie de sa tante et n'en pouvait plus. Sa peau était brûlante et rêche et sa gorge en feu. Il avait l'impression que son sang essayait de sortir de ses veines tellement il les sentait battre dans sa tempe. Son corps entier se desséchait. Il lui fallait quelque chose à boire, et rapidement. Sans ça, il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Il ne savait pas quelle punition il recevrait de son oncle s'il avait l'audace de s'aventurer à l'intérieur sans avoir terminé de travailler mais n'avait pas envie de le découvrir. Ce qui était sur c'est que ni son oncle ni sa tante (et encore moins Dudley) n'auraient cherché a comprendre et il aurait soit fini consigné dans sa "chambre" soit on lui aurait donné plus de tâches a effectuer avant la nuit. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était acceptable.

Il s'était donc mis à arroser avec application les rhododendrons en fleurs, après avoir noté qu'il s'agissait de la dernière tâche de la liste. Ce faisant, il se permit de boire quelques lampées d'eau de manière régulière ainsi que de s'asperger avec cette eau fraîche.

Cependant, ça devait être trop tard et un mal de tête pointait déjà le bout de son nez, il avait surement attrapé une insolation à travailler sous une pareille chaleur.

Ainsi, quand il aperçut un rayon vert traverser le ciel, son premier réflexe fut de se frotter les yeux en se demandant s'il n'avait pas une hallucination.

Regardant les alentours avec plus d'attention, il vit un nouveau rai vert venant de la rue passer juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Cette fois ci il n'y avait aucune erreur possible : On l'attaquait.

Harry se coucha rapidement dans la haie la plus proche, cherchant sa baguette. Vainement. Elle était dans le placard sous l'escalier de la maison, où son oncle avait consigné toutes ses affaires à son retour de Poudlard.

Il chercha des yeux un mouvement lui permettant de localiser la personne lui ayant lancé un Avada mais ne vit rien. Personne à l'horizon.

En panique, il fit ce qu'il pensait être le plus sage et resta dans la haie, brandissant la seule arme à sa disposition, le tuyau d'arrosage, et attendit de voir un mouvement ou qu'un bruit se fasse entendre.

Il avait dû s'endormir car quand il ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Son oncle et sa tante n'ayant, bien sûr, pas pris soin de le réveiller.

Il vérifia les alentours et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un chat traversant la rue à peine éclairée par des lampadaires en fin de vie. Surement l'un des nombreux chats de Miss Figgs.

Il s'approcha de la maison et essaya d'entrer mais la porte était fermée. Evidemment, sa famille n'allait pas laisser la porte ouverte pour un feignant comme lui. S'il était capable de s'endormir dans le jardin en pleine journée à la place d'effectuer ses tâches, il était capable d'y rester toute la nuit.

La question qu'il se posa était qui avait préparé le souper chez les Dursley s'ils ne l'avaient pas appelé pour le faire.

Il s'imagina Dudley le faire, et la tête horrifiée de Pétunia à la vue d'un plat carbonisé, et rit.

Ça faisait du bien de rire après le début d'été qu'il avait passé.

Ça avait commencé a la sortie de King Cross, quand son oncle avait vu Harry et surtout sa chouette, Hedwige. Ron et Hermione partaient tous les deux en vacances avec leurs familles respectives et ne pouvaient donc pas en prendre soin. Hagrid était en mission pour l'Ordre. Et Dumbledore, et bien Dumbledore n'était tout simplement pas au courant de sa situation chez les Dursley.

Son oncle avait commencé à hurler après sa chouette dès que la porte de la voiture s'était fermée, assourdissant ses cris. Il préservait les apparences dans n'importe quelle situation. Enfin, il tentait de le faire, étant donné que Ron dans toute sa splendeur avait frappé à la vitre pour demander si tout allait bien.

Bien évidemment ça n'avait pas arrangé les choses et, après cette intervention de la part d'un "grand roucasse mal fringué" - en effet le T-Shirt vert pomme et le bermuda mauve de Ron juraient avec sa couleur de cheveux, en plus d'être passés de mode -, l'oncle Vernon n'avait plus que des jurons et des insultes, à l'encontre de Harry, à la bouche.

Il lui fit ainsi comprendre que ses affaires allaient être remisées dans le placard sous l'escalier. Quand Harry avait eu un mouvement involontaire vers sa baguette, son oncle lui avait bien fait savoir que la première chose a être mise dans ce placard serait cette dernière.

Il avait craint pendant tout le trajet qu'Hedwige soit elle aussi enfermée dans le placard mais quand ils débarquèrent, son oncle lui ordonna d'aller dans sa chambre avec sa chouette et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Hedwige était restée calme jusqu'à son arrivée dans la chambre. A ce moment là, elle hulula doucement pour le réconforter puis alla se poser sur son perchoir et enfouit sa tête sous son aile pour dormir.

Se disant qu'il n'aurait rien à manger le soir même, Harry enfila un vieux short et se plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il resta enfermé les deux premières semaines, sa tante lui faisant passer de la nourriture par une trappe prévue à cet effet une fois par jour, si elle ne l'oubliait pas et s'il n'y avait aucun invité qui pourrait se douter de l'anormalité qu'elle hébergeait.

Il avait également le droit de sortir une fois par jour pour aller aux toilettes. Une fois, pas plus.

Puis arriva le moment fatidique où Hermione vint pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

C'était l'oncle Vernon qui avait ouvert. Il avait commencé par nier l'existence d'un dénommé Harry au 4, Privet Drive puis, comprenant à qui il avait à faire, avait claqué la porte au nez de la jeune fille sans une explication.

Harry, de sa chambre, n'avait entendu que la sonnette et la porte claquer mais quand il comprit que les pas de son oncle le rapprochaient de sa chambre, il sut que ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

En effet, son oncle se mit à lui hurler dessus dès qu'il eut refermé la porte.

"Comment as tu pu donner notre adresse à ces monstres? Tu n'es pas chez toi ici. C'est NOTRE maison. Tu n'as aucun droit sous notre toit. Peut être que ces anormaux te laissent faire ce que tu veux, comment peut-on espérer un minimum d'éducation dans une école regroupant tous les monstres du Royaume-Uni de toute façon, mais ici nous allons t'éduquer, par la force s'il le faut.

Dès demain tu auras une liste de tâches à accomplir. Si jamais elle n'est pas terminée..."

L'oncle Vernon ne finit jamais sa phrase, et Harry, n'ayant pas envie de découvrir ce qui l'attendait dans le cas où il échouerait à sa tâche, avait travaillé d'arrache pieds depuis ce jour là. Malgré la chaleur et malgré la liste qui s'allongeait jour après jour.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva coincé dehors après une journée exténuante en ce 13 Juillet.

Se résignant à son sort, Harry tenta de se faire un lit avec l'herbe qu'il avait ramassée la veille et étalée autour des différents plants de sa tante. Ça piquait un peu mais c'était déjà plus souple que la terre sur laquelle il avait dormi une partie de l'après-midi.

Il était épuisé malgré la sieste qu'il avait faite, les derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos entre les tâches à accomplir et ses devoirs qu'il avait à faire, sans ses livres. Il ne vit donc pas l'éclair vert arriver sur lui et le toucher à la tête.


End file.
